


How Sonny Got Hopper

by YoureMyGirlBlue



Series: Team Fortress 2: The Rogue Series [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Pets, cuteness, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMyGirlBlue/pseuds/YoureMyGirlBlue
Summary: Sonny gets a pet penguin. That's about it.





	1. A Little Stowaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I only own my OC.**

It wasn't often the team got away from the bases. Unless one counted traveling to another base but that wasn't overtly fun and usually included long hours of train rides or driving. So it was a pleasant surprise when the Administrator told them they were having a small mission outside the normal terrain. It wasn't hard. Go to this small island and pick up some info. Watch out for security, hence why she was sending all of them, and make it back to the train station by 10pm. Which meant if they hurried and got the job done they'd actually have some free time in the area. Maybe get something to eat or some beer.

Sonny wasn't that interested in the area. It was grey and overall foggy but the smell of the ocean was nice. The little town nearby had a diner she'd probably hit with some of her team later. Other than that maybe she'd get some reading done. They were going out on a small fishing boat to the island. Thankfully the old man didn't seem to care why they were going there as long as he got paid.

"Whoa look at dat!" Scout called out and they all looked over the side. Large grey fins could be seen nearby.

"Are those sharks?" Sonny perked up.

"They're probably huntin' the seals and penguins we got around here," the old man said. "That's why we stay out of the water." The others didn't seem that interested in the news other than her and Scout. At least it was entertaining to watch them as they swam around and the boat went on its way.

~*~

Two hours later.

The plan had gone better than expected. The little island only had a handful of men protecting the information on it and they were not prepared for the REDs. In all honesty only about four of the team could've taken them all out but better safe than sorry. They were a little dirty but nothing a nice shower couldn't fix as they made their way back to the boat. The old man was waiting for them to ferry them back to the mainland. He didn't ask what they did and they didn't bring it up.

Everyone was in a rather good mood. Looking forward to their free time. Sonny heard some penguins down by the shore before they got in the boat. They were fairly loud.

It was on their way back to the mainland when the group got a little surprise. A penguin. It came flying out of the water as if it really could fly and landed right in the boat. It startled the team somewhat but the old man just looked resigned. "Get off," he turned and got a stick. "They do this now and then. Come on boats for safety. Annoying little things."

"Wait," Sonny spoke up. "Why not just leave it be?"

"This isn't your boat."

"But we are paying you," Spy took up. "The bird is nothing but a little distraction. Leave it. We're near shore anyway."

The captain looked at him and scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way if it bites you."

"Thanks," Sonny gave him a smile.

"I merely knew you would not let it go. I'd rather not sit here and listen to an argument on my few hours off."

"Well thanks anyway," she shrugged. She turned her attention back to their little stowaway. It was a Rockhopper penguin and if she had to say it was cute. It waddled around but did let out a little noise of annoyance when one of the others shooed it away from them and their things. It didn't seem to be hurt so none of the sharks had gotten him. Sonny could sympathize. She wouldn't go back in that water either if she had a choice.

"Hey little fella," she looked down at it as it waddled up to her. "Careful," Scout told her. "That thing'll bite ya."

"I'll be fine," the little penguin lightly nipped at her pant leg. It didn't hurt.

A few minutes later they unloaded and the penguin waddled a little ways away. "Good luck little guy," she said and headed into town with the others.

~*~

Hours later.

Sonny sat on a rock eating some of the fried fish she'd gotten from a stand. It was alright. Better than trying to shove in with the few tourists this place had and the locals into that small diner. The rest of her team was off relaxing in their hotel rooms or doing God knows what. As long as she didn't hear explosions or an angry mob she was content.

That's when she heard it. A little noise she couldn't place at first. Until she saw a little penguin hop over the rocks toward where she sat. It couldn't be… The bird came up and lightly tugged on her pant leg. "Back again buddy?" she looked down at it. "At least you haven't been eatin'." The penguin actually shook its head as if in answer. Then tugged on her pants again. "What? You hungry?"

It gave a tiny shrill. "Well, alright." She tossed down some of the fish. The penguin quickly jumped on it and swallowed what she gave him. "I probably shouldn't be doing this," she set the rest down on the rock. "But you seem to like it more than me." The penguin ate and then looked up at her. "I don't have anymore. You ate it all."

He shrilled again and she laughed. "Got an attitude on you huh?" She bent down and slowly offered her hand. The penguin didn't bite her so she took the incentive to lightly pat it on the head. It shrilled and didn't seem happy but didn't move away or bite. "You're hilarious." A few moments later she got off the rock and started walking away. "Well see ya. Don't get eaten."

She began walking around the rocks. Taking in the fresh air and atmosphere before she went to join the others. She heard noises behind her and saw the penguin jumping among the rocks. "I don't have any more food," she repeated before going again. The noises continued. Up until she made it nearly into the town. "Go on," she tried to shoo it. "Go do whatever you guys do. Hell go find a nice lady penguin."

It seemed to spread its wings out even more and shrilled shaking its head back and forth. She couldn't help but laugh. The image was just too hilarious seeing how he looked pudgy. "Well… What do you want huh?"

It hoped over to her and just looked up. "Oh man," she sighed as it walked around her. The cuteness was too much.


	2. Welcome Home

It seemed like no time at all they were all back at their regular base and unloading any and all the supplies they would need. "I got that!" Sonny snatched up the cooler from Scout.

"Geez Sonny," he countered. "Ya act like you got treasure in that thing." He seemed to think about it a moment. "So what's in there?"

She sighed knowing he wouldn't leave it until she showed him. A few of the others had stopped working and were looking at her too. "Fine!" she snapped and opened it.

"Cfffff!" was the response as the penguin poked his head out. He even sort of looked pissed off at the others staring at him.

"Holy hell you brought a penguin here," Scout tried to touch him only for the penguin to nip him. "Son of a-!" A few chuckled at that.

"He followed me," she shrugged. "I wasn't going to leave him."

"He's got an attitude on him," Engie noted. "For such a little fella."

"He doesn't bite me," she stated. She left off the fact that maybe he didn't like men.

"Just what we need," Spy got out a cigarette. "Another nuisance running around."

"Oh calm down. He won't be that big of a problem and I'll keep him mostly in my room." She turned to Engie and Medic. "Maybe I could use your help and we could turn one room into somewhere where he could spend time. So he's not locked in one room all of the time."

"Hm," Engie seemed to consider. Before a smile appeared on his face. The challenge had been accepted. "I figure I can come up with somethin'."

"Perhaps I could help," Medic stated. "I do have to deal with Archimedes and the others all of the time. I don't zee how the little penguin could be different."

"Thanks guys." Spy walked away seeming to not care about the situation anymore.

"As long as he stays away like Doctors birds he will be fine," Heavy got back to work.

"Aye," Demo agreed and joined him.

"Just keep that thing from being underfoot!" Soldier said and went to help.

"Little!" the penguin snapped at Sniper when he got closer. "So what are we supposed to call 'em?"

"I was thinking Hopper," Sonny smiled down at the penguin.

"Enguin!" Pyro seemed excited and patted Hopper on his head. Said penguin didn't seem happy about it but tolerated it and didn't snap like he had at the others.

"I think he likes you."

"OOO!"

"Wanna come with me while I settle him in?" Pyro nodded and seemed to almost jump up and down in place from excitement. "Well, Hopper," Sonny looked at him. "Welcome home… Or at least to one of your homes."


	3. Someone Copied Me and More

**Hello peeps. I apologize for being so slow lately but life has been coming at me hard. I've decided to take a month off. Honestly I love writing and my stories but lately it's just not been fun. And that's the entire reason I write to begin with. Hopefully, the break will give me new ideas and energy for these stories. I'll see you all soon.**

**Also on another important note Planet of the Apes: Star-Crossed Lovers by moon_goddess_118 on Archive of Our Own is eerily similar to my story Surviving the Planet of the Apes. Like literally the same wording! What the hell? I don't mind if you get inspired by my work but don't copy and paste it!**


End file.
